Harry And Hermione In Good and Bad
by Mione PotterHua Ze Mei
Summary: in their 3rd to 5th year, Cho and Harry have gotten together until Harry caught Cho talking to Cedric which she (Cho) promised never to talk to. Now Hermione is Harry’s new girl. And read the story below to find what’s next.
1. Chapter 1: Jelousy

Untitled Story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter Trademarks but I wish I did Spoiler: All seven books (?) Description: This story is again for H/H maniacs *slaps herself* I mean fans. Time of the year: Few days before winter comes. Location: Hogwarts, Cho's House, and Hermione's Room. Song: None at the moment but suggestions are always welcome Characters Involved: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Ron Weasley, and Lavender Brown. Before the story: in their 3rd to 5th year, Cho and Harry have gotten together until Harry caught Cho talking to Cedric which she (Cho) promised never to talk to. Now Hermione is Harry's new girl. And read the story below to find what's next. A/N: hope the story will get better. ^_^  
  
Harry And Hermione were sitting beside a tree when Cho came heading towards them. "Hi Harry! Hey Hermione, here's an invitation to let you know you'll invited to my party next week" said Cho giving the two a card.  
  
"Thanks. Have you invited Lavender and Ron?" asked Hermione accepting the card.  
  
"Yes I have, in fact almost all Hogwarts 7th year students are invited. Well better go now gotta give these postcards to everyone" said Cho lifting her bag full of posts.  
  
"Hermione, do you think we should go there? I mean do you want me to go there?" asked Harry.  
  
"What are you saying? Of course we should go there." Said Hermione  
  
A week passed and Cho's party is about to start within two hours. Harry and Hermione were riding in their broom, while they met Ron and Lavender riding on the enchanted car. After arriving, Cho welcomed greeted them "Hi Harry, Ron, Lavender and Hermione come in".  
  
"Hi Cho" chorused the four lovebirds. "Damn! It's starting to rain!" said Harry who is still at the porch and running inside Cho's house.  
  
"Here, this should keep you warm" said Cho giving Harry a coat  
  
'Am I here to see them like the past few years?' asked Hermione to herself. "Er. so Cho, why are we here anyway?" asked Herm raising her eyebrow and trying to change the subject.  
  
"Sorry Cho don't mind her" said Harry holding Hermione's arms and taking her away.  
  
"What is that for? Are you covering her up?" said Hermione looking to Harry's eyes as she started to cry.  
  
"No sweetie, I'm sorry but." that's all Harry can say when Herm was running to Cho and giving her a slap. "Excuse me?! Why did you do that for?" said Cho  
  
"Ok stop this! Hermione, we should leave" said Harry as he was losing his temper.  
  
"Wait you two stay here and let's clear things out" said Cho cooling herself down.  
  
"Clear things out yourself!" said Hermione running to her broom and taking Harry's as well. "Hey Hermione give it back!" shouted Harry but it was no use since Hermione is meters away.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, you could come with us instead" said Ron while opening the car.  
  
"Thanks Ron, I think I should drive and you two should spend your time together at the back" said Harry  
  
"If that's what you want. Ok then" said Lavender  
  
So they headed towards home and letting Harry sleep with them but Harry refuses and really wanted to clear things out so he went to Cho's. While Hermione couldn't help but cry since yesterday. Until the next morning when she opened the door and it was Harry!!! He was all wet and just standing at the front door.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were at Cho's? I hate." that's all Hermione can say when Harry gave her a hug. Hermione's heart melt and realized Harry never wanted her to leave him. 'I hate myself right now. why did I left you there unknowing that you still love me? Why do I have to make an incident like that?'' thought Hermione completing her sentence  
  
"Harry you're all wet! Oh my! Are you waiting for me to open the door? Here take this towel, go to the bathroom and take a bath" said Hermione so worried that Harry might catch cold, so she escorted him as fast as she can when the phone rang.  
  
"hello?" answered Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, is that you?" said Cho in a cracking voice  
  
"Cho? Is that you? What happened to your voice?" asked Hermione  
  
"Hermione, listen Harry and I have an accident. He borrowed Ron's car and decided to go to me while he's planning to say sorry but. our enchanted trees attacked him. When I heard him scream, I tried to save him but it was too late! The last thing he told me is that he loves you so much." Said Cho  
  
"what!? are you kidding? Harry is with me and don't tell pranks like that!" said Herm dropping the phone.  
  
In her curiosity, she opened the bathroom and find out that there is no one in there but the exact towel she gave Harry and the shower which is turned on. She couldn't understand anything. 'Everything goes so fast. Why did I have to do this things?' she thought as tears fill her eyes.  
  
A/N: creepy. well tell me if you want it to have a part two ok? Don't forget to suggest a song and explain why do you choose that. Also suggest a title. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2: Dream over

Untitled Story - Part two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter® publishing. I'm just a die hard fan of it so sue somebody else ok? Spoiler: all the seven Harry Potter series. Description: Part two of the untitled story. It is still their 6th year at Hogwarts. Location: Hermione's Room, Hogwarts, and the Forbidden Forest. Time: Winter. Character's involved: Hermione of course, Harry, Ron, Lavender Brown, Cedric Diggory, Oliver Wood and with the special participation of Cho. Other changes?: Cedric is Pretty much alive here! Ron is the Gryffindor's new keeper. Wood is Cho's new Boyfriend. Cedric is a bit obsessed on Cho. Cho can speak a bit of Chinese here. Guess that clears it all up. Song: N-O-N-E but suggestions anyone? Before the story or should I say a little flashback from what happened: Hermione was startled as she saw the shower turned on and Harry isn't in the bathroom but the exact towel that she gave him. A/N: well part two of that creepy untitled story. Negative reviews are accepted but please no Flaming!!! A long introduction ei? Well fine then here it is:  
  
"Harry! Harry!" screamed Hermione as she was sleeping. She was screaming a bit like a lost child finding her mum when suddenly someone touches her and try to shake her.  
  
"Mione, Mione, hey are you alright? Anything bothers you?" asked Harry trying to wake her up.  
  
"Harry! Oh I'm so glad you're here alive and well!" Said the waking Hermione who is giving him a hug.  
  
"Hermione?! Are you alright? We were at Cho's and you suddenly collapse. Maybe because your tired and stressed out so I told Cho that we should go." Explained the concerned Harry.  
  
"But.. The Willows, me riding your fire." that's all Hermione could say when she realized that it was just her dream. 'Harry I'm so glad you're safe and yet you didn't cheat on me, thought you still love Cho' thought to herself as tears starts to fall in her eyes.  
  
"Shhh. just calm down. Everything's all right now. And besides it's only your dream." said Harry trying to comfort her.  
  
"I should apologize to her. We should go there Harry. Now I feel guilty of being mad at her all the time" said Hermione as Harry is wiping her eyes.  
  
"No honey we shouldn't after all Cho was so sorry on what happened" explained Harry.  
  
After somewhat 2 hours on Hermione's room, they finally headed to the Quidditch Field where they saw the new Gryffindor Keeper Ron who is practicing with his brothers, the former beaters Fred and George as Lavender was watching the three play.  
  
Hermione looked above and shouted "Ron! Good day we're having!" as Ron replies her "Yeah a very fine day! Hey wanna go to Honeydukes? My treat."  
  
"Hey how about you Harry? Wanna come with us?" said Lavender who is next to Harry.  
  
"Sure we'll be glad to" answered Harry. But Hermione stomps his foot. "Ouch! Hermione you stepped on my foot!" shouted the pityful Harry as he screams in pain.  
  
"Sorry honey! Hey Lavender, we like to come with you but I. I. I have to go to my parents and beside Christmas is coming. Right Ron? Said Hermione running out of explanations and grinning to Harry.  
  
"Yeah and I have to. visit Wood. Sure he misses Hogwarts. So you two just spend your quality time together and we'll just be fine as you guys." added Harry.  
  
"Well, if that's what you want" said Ron who is starting his enchanted car and heading for Honeydukes and Lavender waving the two goodbye.  
  
Harry and Hermione decided to go back to the common room when they heard a broom like it was flying nearby. They headed back to the Field and saw a strange light exactly at the Forbidden Forest. In their curiosity they quickly go to their room and get their things (well wands and brooms). On their way back to the Field, they saw Oliver Wood standing there and crying.  
  
"Wood? Is that you? Why are you crying?" asked Harry who is quite puzzled.  
  
"It's about Cho. I. I can't say it" said Oliver whose eyes are turning red because of crying.  
  
"Please tell us. Maybe we can help you." Said Hermione holding Woods hands and trying to convince him to tell them what happened.  
  
"Ok. It was Ce. Cedric Di. Diggory. He caught Cho and he said that if I lay my hands on Cho, I. I will never see my love again" explained Wood who is still bursting in tears.  
  
"Let's go we don't wanna lose any precious time. Let's save her. Wood where are they? Do you know where we can't find them?" Said Harry while riding in his broom. As Oliver started to point out the directions, Hermione just told the two "wait guys, think about it, why would Cedric do this? Did he want Cho to go to the Yule Ball with him?"  
  
"I don't know. But we gotta hurry." Said Harry leaving Hermione in the ground.  
  
"hey guys wait up!" shouted Hermione following them.  
  
They headed into the deep of the forest when they saw Cedric being so crazy that he was about to let the unconscious Cho fall in the ground. With a quick wave of the hand, Hermione hexed "Petrificus Totalus" which made Cedric fall in his broom. As Cho was falling down and with no time at all, Harry quickly heading ground and trying to catch her. When Cho woke up, she saw Harry smiling at her.  
  
"Harry? Is th.that you?" asked Cho who's looking to her surroundings and seeing Oliver Wood and Hermione with him. "wh.where am I?"  
  
"Hi Sweetie! So glad you're alive and well. Harry saved your life." Said Wood who is giving Cho a hug.  
  
"Nahh. couldn't have done it without Hermione" said Harry who has a cheeky smile.  
  
"Hai ni hao ma? Hope you are all ok. Oh and Harry Xi Xi. Without you I could be dead" said Cho giving Harry a very tight hug to thank him.  
  
"ahem" chorused Wood and Hermione as if having something stucked in their throat.  
  
"sorry! I am just thankful that I'm alive" explained Cho and pushing Harry while turning red.  
  
"Harry. You not only saved Cho but also our memories. Thanks man" said Wood putting his hands on Cho's shoulder.  
  
"That's the reason why I love him" said Hermione giving Harry a kiss.  
  
A/N: sooooooo. tell me your reviews or even those negative ones. Again, please suggest a title. 


End file.
